


Hold Me When I Need You To

by Datawolf39



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hurt and comfort, I can't reiterate enough that this will simply be a ball of fluff, Seriously this is written just to be fluffy, but really a little hurt for the sake of fluffy comfort, can be seen as platonic or romantic, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: A series of (for now) unrelated one shots where someone comforts someone else





	1. To Comfort A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluffy comfort so I did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comforts Roman

Normally, when Roman felt like this he would simply go to Patton, and be hugged until his bad thoughts went away, tonight, however that was not an option, and so he did the next best thing, and that was why he was sitting in the common area of the mindscape, in the dark, in the middle of the night.

Well he had been watching a movie, but that had long since finished, and the timers on the had automatically shut everything down, leaving him in the dark. 

Suddenly, he heard a sound, someone had come into the area, and he squinted at the brightness of the light that came on.

“Princey!?” Virgil exclaimed, shocked to see Roman sitting there.

Roman didn’t respond, he just wanted to be left alone, and he hoped that Virgil would hurry and do whatever it was that he come to do so that he would leave.

“Roman?” Virgil asked softly, they might not be the closest of friends, but he was concerned by Roman’s behavior, he then began walking over, and Roman shivered.

The anxious side frowned as he tentatively sat down beside Roman, and Roman’s breathing sped to near hyperventilation.

Virgil reached out, in an attempt to comfort, but Roman flinched. Upset and worried, Virgil stood up. “I’ll go get one of the others,” he said.

“No!” Roman cried, grabbing Virgil’s arm. 

“Please, I can’t- don’t- I can’t be alone.” Roman sobbed.

“Shh,” Virgil said, “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Roman shook his head.

Virgil knew he had to calm the other side, if Roman kept on this way he was going to make himself sick. 

Virgil gently pulled out of Roman’s grip, and tugged off his hoodie. He manhandled the pajama clad prince into the hoodie, and zipped it. That done he boldly settled them both on the couch, with Roman laying down, with the prince’s head in his lap.

Roman was still crying though.

Virgil cleared his throat. “Come stop your crying, it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don’t you cry,” to Virgil’s relief the song helped. Roman calmed, and looked at him with eyes that begged him to continue singing.

Virgil ran his hands through Roman’s hair and continued to sing.


	2. Cuddling is Logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman comforts Logan

Logan wasn’t sure what brought on his sudden melancholy. Nothing bad had happened, plans had been made, followed, and goals had been met, exceeded even. Really there was no reason for him to be feeling like he was, and yet there he sat on his bed, feeling sad.

“Hey teach, I was wondering-” Roman said as he burst into Logan’s room, only to cut off when he saw Logan. “What happened?” the royal asked softly, in a voice he reserved specifically for concern.

“I don’t know,” Logan answered sighing with frustration. “Nothing is amiss, I’m just…broken.”

“Do you trust me?” Roman asked suddenly.

Logan looked at him quizzically, before nodding, 

With that Roman pulled off his sash, and his shirt. Then he proceeded to kick off his shoes, and then he walked over to Logan. He pushed him down until he was laying on the bed, and then got in himself. With precise movements he had Logan cuddled up to him.

“What is this?” the logical side asked.

“A cuddle.” Roman answered.

“Why?”

“i think you’re just a little unsure what to do with yourself, and that’s what causing you to feel a little unlike your usual nerdy self. So we’re going to lay here for a while.”

Logan cleared his throat, “You wanted to ask me something didn’t you?”

“It can wait,” Roman assured him.

Logan closed his eyes, and let himself drift, he normally shied away from physical contact, but he had to admit that this was quite nice.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds out something about Virgil and they have a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda cheating on the theme a little since they are comforting one another a little, but I like it, and it surprised me with the way that it turned out so...

Logan was up late, normally he stuck to a strict schedule, however, there was noting pressing to be done, and the next day, well the current day since it was after midnight, was going to be one where they would be free to relax.

He put down the book that had captured his attention for the past hour, and stood from the chair that he had been sitting. After a brief stretch, he left his room, and went to the common area. He wasn’t surprised that it was empty, after all it was rather late.

When he enter the kitchen, he had saw he was mistaken, there was someone else up. “Hello Virgil.” he said.

Virgil turned from the counter where he was pouring some water into a glass. He tilted his head in Logan’s direction, as a greeting, and held up the jug of water in question.

“Yes please,” Logan answered.

Virgil pulled down another glass, and poured the water into it.

Logan sat at the table, and Virgil brought both glasses over, sitting one in front of Logan, and sipping the water from the other.

“Are you alright? You’re rather quiet.”

Virgil pulled his phone from his pocket, and typed something, before passing the gadget to Logan.

‘Sometimes I can’t talk. I was alone for a long time, doesn’t happen often anymore’

Logan felt guilt run through him. 

Virgil reached out, and shook his head, as though he knew what he was thinking.

“The fact remains that I am partially at fault for your isolation, and I would like to make amends. Would you be adverse to an impromptu sleepover in my room?”

Virgil looked shocked, but nodded.

Once they were done with their water, they retired to Logan’s room, where they watched The Nightmare Before Christmas in companionable silence, before succumbing to sleep, cuddled in Logan’s bed.


End file.
